A Day in the Lives of Queens
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: Futurefic.  A day in the life of the two queens of the Candy Kingdom, Marceline and Bubblegum. Yuri.
1. A Day in the Lifes of Queens

Just a oneshot, set in the future. It also possibly ties into my other AT fic, "I'm Sorry", but it can be read on it's own. Enjoy!

I don't own Adventure Time! That's CN's schtick. I also don't own the song "Chinese Sleep Chant", the lyrics of which are within. Coldplay owns that.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, a few hours before the sun came up, that Queen Bubblegum was woken up from her peaceful slumber by her wife, Marceline the Vampire Queen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She first met Marceline when she was thirteen. The Vampire Queen was raiding her people's apple orchards, and she, out of curiosity, snuck out of the castle one night. Marceline tried to scare her away, but her will was stronger than her fear. The vampire was curious by this brave little girl, and the two talked. Afterward, they agreed to meet again.<em>

_Out of this came an interesting friendship. Marceline, for how wild she was, turned out to be wiser than expected. Bonnibel, as Marceline liked to call her, turned out to be pretty fun for a little kid._

_Time went on, and the two slowly bonded. Every night, Marceline would sneak into PB's room just before she went to bed to hang out and tell of her latest exploits. The princess would laugh, cry, and there was no time of day that she looked forward to than her visits from the Queen of Vampires._

_Slowly but surely, the two became closer, and their relationship became more. Just before Bonnibel's sixteenth birthday, the two realized their attraction towards one another. The night of her birthday bash, Bubblegum proposed an experiment: a kiss. Marceline, not wanting to really be in a relationship after her breakup with Ash many decades before, tried to say no, but the princess was just too persuasive. They result was magic. Marceline couldn't help but quickly ask the pink teen to be her girlfriend, and PB agreed._

_The next year was a dream to the two of them. Marceline took the princess out on many trips to show her the glory of her kingdom at night. They would kiss in the glory of the moon and stars, though Marceline would always be chaste...mostly. She even took the princess to a rock concert, where she got her a t-shirt that Bonnibel cherishes even to this day._

_Then, one day, they had their first fight. Neither would remember what started it, but Marceline believed that her lover was judging her. Things hit the boiling point, and the Princess told her that she never wanted to see her again._

_Marceline left after that, and she took a year-long trip around the land of Ooo. She wanted to see the world for what it had become since she stopped traveling, and she found it to still be an amazing place._

_When she finally decided to come back, she discovered that one of her old hideouts, a treehouse, was being used by a human (which she wasn't expecting) and his magic dog. After much debacle, the matter was settled. After that, she basically wandered around the area, doing as she pleased._

_It was inevitable, hanging out with Finn and all, that she would meet up with the princess again. The meeting was...less than amicable, as was expected. Both were too hard-headed to want to talk about what happened._

_Then, one day not too much later, one crazy day changed everything. A Door Lord randomly stole prized objects from Finn, his dog Jake, and Princess Bubblegum. He also tried to steal Marceline's axe bass, but was unsuccessful. He got away by opening a door to a sunny valley, burning Marceline. As Finn and Jake continued to chase after him, PB stayed behind to make sure the vampire was alright. It quickly went south when Marceline took the comment personally as a sign of weakness, and that put them in an even worse mood. However, Marceline, not wanting to see PB sad about getting her stuff stolen, decided to tag along (not to mention that she really did like hanging out with Finn)._

_The day quickly went downhill when they had to become a "genuine band" to open the Door Lord's final door. Marceline, ever her normal self, started singing randomly (and maybe a little about what she wanted to do to PB) when Bubblegum took offense. Marceline snapped, and she sang a song about her feelings towards the woman and how much she hurt her. However, during this, Marceline realized that she still held feelings for the royal, and that she still wanted to be with her. This came through in her lyrics, and this left PB to wonder about the very same feelings Marceline was thinking about._

_A little while (and another fight between the two women) later, they finally opened the gate. Everyone got their things back (Marceline was really touched upon finding out that PB still cherished the shirt she gave her), and they had some fun when Finn discovered the real reason (or a reason anyways) that she helped them out against the Door Lord._

_Afterwards, Marceline then decided to walk Bonnibel home. The two had a heart-to-heart talk, and they decided to get back together._

_Skip ahead three years of dating again in secret, and their relationship was accidentally discovered by Peppermint Butler when he walked in early one morning to find the two sleeping together nude. Marceline still jokes that she and Bonnibel "tripped and fell out of the closet". The candy adviser tried to keep it a secret, but to no avail._

_Public backlash happened immediately, and the people demanded that she be married off immediately. Marceline was quickly and completely banned from the kingdom, all without approval from the Princess. Princess Bubblegum had to quickly come up with a plan, desperate as it was. The next night, she snuck out of the castle to Marceline's small house, and she proposed to the vampire. She explained that she could only marry royalty, and that Marceline technically met the requirement._

_Marceline was torn. She really did love the princess, but she knew that her immortality would cause her nothing but pain in the long run. Princess Bubblegum, upon learning of this, revealed an interesting fact about her unique biology: she too could be immortal. She explained that, so long as she ingested candy biomass every once and a while, that she could live as long as she wanted._

_This broke every last reason that Marceline had against marrying her pink lover, and she agreed (and promptly made love to her lover out of sheer joy). The two had a beautiful and regal ceremony (much to the annoyance of the Candy People), and the two rule together to this day._

* * *

><p>Marceline snuck into the royal bedchamber, a platter of breakfast straight from the kitchen in her hands, and she gently sat down on their bed to gaze upon her bride. She always admired Bonnibel's sleeping form, as she was truly a pink angel.<p>

Realizing that the breakfast was getting cold, Marceline softly nudged Bubblegum awake.

"Five more minutes..."

She bit back a laugh.

"C'mon sleepyhead. It's time to get up now. You wouldn't want to let your breakfast get cold, would ya?"

Marceline had, ever since the two got married, decided to bring her breakfast every morning. It was to help the candy woman wake up since she got up so early to see her before she went to bed.

She floated over next to her wife (after she put the platter down), and she helped her sit up.

"I still say that you're adorable in the morning."

"Flatterer. Gimme my coffee."

Marceline was careful not to burn her lover as she handed her the mug.

"Mostly sugar, just how you like it."

QB took a few sips and smiled as she cuddled up to the vampire.

"Soooo...how was your night, Marceline?"

"Fun! I put the hurt on a vampire that was terrorizing a town! Let's just say that he won't be having any kids...or walking, ever again!"

"That's...*yawn* great, dear. Now, before you give me more insight into vampire politics, let me get up and get dressed. I don't want to get food on my favorite shirt."

* * *

><p>After about an hour of talking with Marceline, the sun came up. The vampire immediately closed the shutters on the windows, and she went to sleep after a quick kiss.<p>

This left the other Queen to do her daily duties. She, after leaving her bedchamber, was quickly brought up to speed on the daily schedule and events by Peppermint Butler, who never entered the two queens' bedchamber since "The Incident".

By the time she reached her office, she was fully prepped for the day, and she spent the next few hours signing treaties and studying facts and figures for her kingdom.

Just as she was finishing up, Peppermint Butler informed her that Finn and Jake had finally returned from the faraway Troll Kingdom.

* * *

><p><em>When word first spread around the kingdom about Marceline and the Princess's relationship, Finn, at first, didn't understand it. Boys dated girls, and that was it.<em>

_This soon turned into anger. Anger at Marceline for taking his love away, anger at PB for picking an undead woman over him, and anger at himself for being so blind._

_In his rage and anguish, he, along with Jake, left Ooo for distant lands. Finn remained gone for five years, in which he studied the world and was behind many a heroic act. News of some of his deeds even traveled back to the Candy Kingdom, where it calmed some of the worries of the newly married couple._

_Finn never gave them a chance to explain themselves before he left, and the two felt extremely guilty for it. Therefore, they made sure to talk to him as soon as he returned._

_To their relief, he got over it. He had changed (in more ways than one), and Finn openly congratulated them on their relationship._

_Since then, Finn and Jake have traveled many more lands as official ambassadors of Ooo._

* * *

><p>As the Queen walked into the throne room, she noticed just Finn waiting for her. Bubblegum offered them a smile as she sat at her throne.<p>

"Hi guys. Fun trip?"

"Heck yes! We learned a lot!"

"Did you guys negotiate the trade route like I asked?"

"It took a while, but we did. They were kinda annoying about it, but we got it all worked out."

"Really? Why were they annoying?"

"They were complete tricksters. In fact, they called tricking people 'trolling'. Kinda funny, though it was hard to tell if they were joking or not."

"But you're sure it worked out?"

"Completely. We won their respect by playing a prank on their leader."

The Queen motioned to a servant, and he brought Finn a chair.

"Fascinating. Tell me more about the Troll Kingdom."

* * *

><p>Much of the rest of her day was like her meeting with Finn: listening to people talk. Some diplomats from the various Candy Kingdom lands came to her with problems after Finn left, and dealing with them took several hours. In the end, both parties (who were fighting over land) were told to shut up and split the land.<p>

By dinnertime, it was dark enough for Marceline to wake up, so Bonnibel took some apples from the kitchen, put them in a basket, and carried them up to her room.

As she entered, she noticed that her wife was snoring. Marceline only did that after particularly energy-draining nights. QB smirked, and she put the apples down, slipped into their bed, and smiled.

"Wake up, dear."

Marceline cracked one eye open, and she promptly jumped out of bed.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Bubblegum laughed, and she handed her the apples as she got out of bed.

"Look at that. My wife, a _vampire_, scared half to death...or life...whatever. It's still funny."

Marceline, still half-asleep, gently floated over too her wife, where she grabbed her and put her back on the bed.

"You may have got me, but I'M going to get YOU now."

* * *

><p>About an hour of love-making later, Queen Bubblegum was lying on her bed, exhausted. Marceline would have been too, if her stamina wasn't so ridiculously high.<p>

"*Pant* Ok...you got me."

"Told ya I would. Pass me an apple."

The pink queen did so, and Marceline happily drained it of color.

"So, how was your day?"

"Finn got home, so that was fine. Everything else was terrible."

"Except me, right?"

"Yes silly, except you."

"Good. It's good to know that I'm decent in the sack."

QB played scandalized, and she smirked as she gave a light slap to her wife's arm.

"You're better than decent. I've told you this many times."

Marceline laughed.

"So how's Finn doing?"

"Fine. He had to deal with some jokers that apparently are on your level."

"Doubt it. I'll have to go mess with him to remind him how good I am."

"You're good at everything, Marcy."

The vampire smiled at the pet name, and she stroked her wife's pink hair.

"So, you want me to sing you a song before you go to bed?"

QB yawned, and she nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to sing one called 'Chinese Sleep Chant'."

"What's that?"

"A song from before the War. I'll tell you about it sometime."

Marceline reached over next to the bed, and she grabbed her axe guitar. Strumming a light tune, she started to sing in her beautiful voice:

_Ah sleep  
>I need<br>Sleep satisfies  
>Sleep satisfies<em>

_Fall, fall asleep_  
><em>Follow me<em>  
><em>Sleep satisfies<em>  
><em>Sleep satisfies<em>

_Sleep_  
><em>Sleep<em>  
><em>Sleep<em>

_Sleep_  
><em>Sleep<em>  
><em>Sleep satisfies<em>  
><em>Sleep satisfies<em>

_Fall, follow me_  
><em>Fall asleep<em>  
><em>Sleep mystifies<em>  
><em>Sleep mystifies<em>

_Fall asleep_  
><em>Fall asleep<em>  
><em>Sleep satisfies<em>  
><em>Sleep satisfies<em>

Marceline then began to play a peaceful solo. Her pink lover, by this point, was torn between being enraptured and falling asleep. Marceline gave a slight smile before returning to singing.

_Sleep  
>Sleep<br>Sleep_

_Sleep_  
><em>Sleep<em>  
><em>Sleep satisfies<em>  
><em>Sleep satisfies tonight<em>

As she finished her song, QB was asleep against her. Marceline put her guitar down, and she tucked her exhausted wife into bed.

"Good night, my sweet lover."

She placed a light kiss on her forehead, walked to the window with her bass, and flew into the night.

* * *

><p>By the morning, Marceline was even more tired than the previous morning. This time, she had, in one night, set firecrackers on tripwires all over Finn and Jake's treehouse, stopped a pack of bloodcrazed vampires from attacking a small village, and played a set at a bar for nocturnal creatures. All-in-all, a good night.<p>

As she landed at her lover's castle, she quickly made her way to the kitchen, where a meal was already made and on a silver platter. Marceline grabbed it, and she slowly floated her way up to her sleeping wife.

And the day started anew.

* * *

><p>I plan on doing a few oneshots in this universe, and ideas are welcome. The more reviews I get, the faster this stuff gets done.<p>

Please review!


	2. Apologies and Credit Where It's Due

As one reviewer let me know, I may have had the same ideas for a possible backstory as some other writers. Though I have read several fics for AT, this backstory is my own. I haven't based this on anyone else's work.

As for specific people, I do know of Yamino, but I don't know much of her work. If I used something by accident, I'm sorry and I give you credit for the idea. This was not my intention, and I apologize if this occurred.

Thank you to my reviewers!


End file.
